


Yours

by ItsChai



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Gift, M/M, Mating Season, T-Cest, Turtlecest, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a gift to sakycchan from tumblr. Raph and Leo are in mating season, Leo loves Raph and Raph loves Leo but none of them does know that the other brother likes him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakycchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakycchan/gifts).



> I did a cover for the book using saky's art find it in my tumblr here:
> 
> http://total-obsession.tumblr.com/post/147092576843/yours

Raph’s POV

“Raph… they’ll hear us…” was the only thing Leo could articulate as I kept softly nipping and licking him, going down to that precious and already swolen slit “I’ve locked the bathroom door and the shower is on, they won't” As i finally reached the spot I softly slid my tongue over it and looked up to see Leo throwing his head back in pure pleasure “Raph… I’m serious, we were supposed to keep it as a secret…” He dropped not being able to resist my tongue’s teasing anymore and I lustfully fitted as much as I could of him inside my mouth “If you are really that concerned…” I pressed the tip of his member, which was covered in a mixture of my saliva and the huge amounts of precum that betrayed my lover’s ability to stay calm, assuring myself that my finger would get soaked and wet licking it a bit after “You just have to tell me to stop, and I’ll do so.” And as I said that, the soaked finger pressed against my mate’s ass, finding it’s way to go inside and playfully ensuring itself to touch Leo’s inner walls. After that, all that would come up Leo’s throat were guttural moans and soft churrs, but never a single whine or a command to make me stop.

“That was what I was thinking, I’ll just keep on with my work then” Fitting a second finger inside him, I used the moment and played some more with his dick, letting it bounce over my open mouth and innocently looking at Leo from below it. “God Raph” He moaned at I sunk both of my fingers into his body “If you don’t stop teasing now I’ll seriously flip you around and fuck you no prepping”

Seeing that our ‘oh so fearless leader’ was so anxious of being mated I went back up, dropping down in the process and kissed him forcefully showing him my dominance over him. It wasn’t really something that I really liked or that did turn on any of us, but it was an inevitable part of fucking while we were in heat.

Not wanting to wait anymore let jumped slightly, locking his legs behind my shell. Both of my hands went instinctively to his butt to keep him from falling down. As I did so, I consequently spread his butt cheeks apart, having the tip of my dick meet that already widened ring of muscles.

“Come on Raph, just fuck me already” Leo whispered to my ear slit making me buck my hips instinctively, fitting myself inch by inch into my older brother. Once I was fully in, while I gave Leo a moment to get used to my size, I opened my mouth and placed it over Leo’s shoulder, pressing my teeth against it and sucking slightly. Another thing that came with mating season was this, the need to mark everything as our own, to claim our possessions, and right now Leonardo was my most precious one. 

A soft moan and a quick move on Leo’s hips told me that it was the time. Resting my mate’s shell against the walls so that I hadn’t to lift all his weight, I pulled myself all the way out and slammed back in, earning a loud moan from Leo. 

From then and on, I picked a slow pace and connected our lips in a soft kiss “Come on Leo… Moan for me, stop containing yourself…” I manage to say without moaning too much as I quickened the pace. I kissed him and licked his lower lip, begging him to let me enter, once he finally opened his mouth a loud and guttural moan escaped it filling mine “God Raph… uh… so bigg” He whispered against my lips letting me feel the movement of his tongue “Go faster” His grip strengthened on my back, telling me that he wouldn’t handle me much more before climaxing “Faster Ra-ahhphie-e” 

His moans got louder as I picked up the pace, feeling myself reach my limit. Letting hot streams of my white seed fill my eldest brother, With a passionate and final kiss Leo gasped, letting his cum fall all over our plastrons. As Leo came his inside walls clenched tightening around my dick, forcing some more cum out of it in a first clench, and waking me up from that amazing dream with a second one.

As I managed to open my eyes still feeling sleepy I saw myself tucked inside a rumble of dirty bed sheets

 

Leo’s POV

A noisy ringing woke me up from my peaceful sleep, one of my hands moved to the table, grabbing the phone and turning the alarm off, today was the first day of spring, beginning of that fantastic time of the year, heat.

Since I had discovered that I had an attraction to Raph that went over the brother bond years ago, I decided to lock myself in my room during mating season. This year wasn’t going to be any different and I tried to calm down preparing myself for two whole weeks of sexual desire and complete loneliness.

Ten days passed by as I kept meditating and trying not to think of my bad tempered brother. “Leo you seriously have to stop with this, it’s just stupid” I shook my head trying to make those voices disappear “Could you shut up? You won’t make me change my opinion the same way you couldn’t during last head and the one before and the other one before” I tried to get back to meditating “But you know you’re fighting against your instincts, you know you want him, you know you love being wrapped by those strong and well contoured arms, feeling his breath on your back… you know you want him to bite you Leo, you know you wanna be his” I noticed that the lowest part of my plastron was starting to get swollen as images of me and Raph scrolled down my mind “But it’s wrong… we’re male and brothers…” I said still trying to retain the need I had to touch myself “Leo, stop it with what’s wrong, you ca-” I got tired of it “SHUT UP, I’m going to sleep, I don’t want to keep thinking about him, it’s wrong and even if it wasn’t he wouldn’t love me”

“You’ll never know that until you ask him” Loud snores.

 

Raph’s POV

I kept moving in my bed, trying to find a good position to sleep but tonight, it wasn’t happening. It was common that during heat, sleeping would be way more difficult that what it ever was. It was the twelfth day of mating season, “just three more days and it would be over” I kept repeating to myself “You just have to handle three more days” 

I stood up and walked out of my room and into the kitchen, but heard some strange sounds as I walked. I stopped dead on my tracks as I realised that those sounds came from Leo’s room.

I stood besides the door that separated me from my eldest brother, I waiting there silently for a sec and heard soft sobs coming from inside. It was mostly instinctive, but as soon as I realized that Leo was crying I switched to protective, needing to comfort him “Leo” I met silence “Leo open up” “R-Raph? Wh-why are you here? You should be sleeping” He managed to speak in between sobs “Leo, open up the door or I’ll pick the lock” 

Some seconds of silence followed, after it I heard that click that signaled that the door had been unlocked, as it opened my eldest brother was revealed, he was in a horrible state, crying and at the verge of a crisis. 

I lunged forward enveloping him in a soft hug. It was as if mating season had been put aside for a moment, I had to comfort him, nothing apart from him was important, I had to calm him down. 

Locking the door behind me I dragged Leo to the bed sitting him down “Breathe in” He did so “Breath out” He kept following my instructions “Raph please, let me alone” I cupped his face with one hand and locked eyes with him “Leo, you need to calm down, you know that we have to work on those panic attacks of yours” His eyes left mines and focused on a lower point “And you know that I’ll be here for you always” 

Leo moved one of his hands up, placing it on my chin and softly collapsed them against his owns. At first I was surprised by the sudden action, but then I melted into the kiss, I didn’t knew if Leo had kissed me because he loved me back or if it was just him being needy of too much comfort  
because he loved me or if it was just him needy of so much comfort. I didn’t wait a second before kissing him back, if that’s what he wanted, I would just give it to him. Seconds later, Leo pulled away from me, tears falling from his eyes desperately “This is why I locked up myself, I know that you are now thinking that I’m stupid, gay, a fag I’m such a-” One of my fingers placed itself over Leo’s lips muting him “You’re perfect Leo, that’s what you are, you are the perfect turtle who I fell for so long ago” He suddenly stopped insulting himself and crying, it was as if I had found the way to finally calm him down 

“B-but but it’s wrong” Leo sadly said looking at me, I couldn’t see him like that, of course it wasn't wrong! I knew this wasn’t wrong “Leo, look at me dead in the eye and tell me that this is wrong” I pressed our lips together softly but with all the passion I had ever felt, I wanted him to see that no one could ever tell us that our love was something bad, I wanted him to see that we were together in this, but I still didn’t wanted to hurry anything.

Once I felt satisfied with the demonstration, I slightly pulled back to lave the kiss but two well trained arms kept me from doing so, pulling ourselves into a new spiral of pleasure. Leo softly moaned my name against my lips making me more and more excited of having him in between my arms. We were still sitting on the edge of the bed but two more kisses were enough to make me succumb to my natural instincts.

I topled Leo onto the bed laying on top of him and kissing him more and more passionately by each second until I realized what was happening, I was dominating him, I suddenly stopped moving and looked at Leo looking for any signs of having gone over the limits “L-Leo I’m sorry I… I got- it’s this heat thing and-” He shushed me with a kiss “Raph, if you’ve got to this point it’s because I’ve let you, go on, I don’t mind it i we get carried on by heat” He moved up so that he could directly whisper into my ear slit “Don’t be scared to make me yours Raphie” 

I needed no more, after those eight words I directly went to Leo’s neck and slid my tongue all over it tasting my mate’s skin, drifting up through his jawbone and finishing as a deep french kiss. Both of my hands carefully slid down Leo’s sides, resting on his thighs softly grasping on them.

Soft pants and churrs were the only thing that could had been heard there because we didn’t need to say nothing to understand what we wanted, we just kept enjoying the touch of our skins against each others and the collision of our lips which held that tongue fight inside them. 

It wasn’t long until I had enough of my brother’s mouth breaking our kiss to start lowering myself stopping at my mate’s delicate slit. As I glided my tongue over it, Leo bucked his hips as a soft moan dared to escape his mouth “Come on Leo, drop for me and you’ll love it even more” As if I had total control over him, he kept following my instructions “You know, I’m starting to like this thing of you being so submissive” I said while giving a couple of strokes to his member before taking as much as I could into my mouth. 

“God Raph…” where the only words that leo had managed to say in the whole time, and i expected him being able to say even less, I only wanted to hear my name being called in between moans so I soaked one of my fingers with saliva and pressed it against Leo’s entrance.

As it slid in I could feel Leo’s member twitch inside my mouth and hear a soft whimper but as I started moving my finger inside him stretching the muscles, the pants and moans went back to being the only thing that could be head around my brother’s room.  
Inserting a second finger I started scissoring him not being able to wait for any longer, but I knew I wasn’t going too fast, he couldn’t wait either.

I separated Leo’s legs a bit more and positioned myself in between them, lining up with his ass and looking him deep in the eyes “Raph…” I bucked my hips, slowly pushing myself inside my brother’s body and waited still not wanting to hurt my brother. I groaned my brother’s name as with a sloppy kiss he gave me permission to start moving. 

The thrusts were soft and careful at first, assuring myself that I didn’t hurt or stress but as soon as leo started moaning my name into our kiss and begging me to pick up the speed I couldn’t hold myself back any more. Picking the pace up I also started being rougher.

With each thrust I kicked a moan out of Leo who couldn’t help it but to keep moaning my name while he sent one of his hands down to his own unattended member. 

As I kept thrusting back and forth, in and out of my lover, I started feeling that notch forming up in my stomach “Leo… won’t last for long…” “Neither…” 

With a passionate kiss Leo was the first one to reach his climax finishing in between our plastrons and tightening him insides. With the sudden tightening of my makes body I felt that I was reaching my climax as well “Leo… cumming…” I tried to pull out of him, not wanting to make a mess of his insides but two strong legs kept me from doing it “Inside… Mark me as your own Raph” Letting go of all my control I gave a final thrust finishing inside him and biting his neck, marking him body as my most precious possession.

I finally collapsed on top of him, sliding out of him and protectively wrapping both of my arms around my mate, both of us drifting to sleep.

“Mine”

“Yours”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to have your own one shot? I love to do giveouts from time to time over tumblr, go follow me here:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/total-obsession


End file.
